In the past, electric field measuring instruments have been limited in frequency response. This is due, in part, to the limited frequency response of antennas used with such meters. In addition, such prior art meters have used relatively cumbersome techniques to achieve a wide sensitivity range to be able to measure a relatively wide range of field strengths. One such prior art system requires selection of one from a plurality of antennas which is inserted into the meter manually before readings are taken.
The present system overcomes the disadvantages of the prior art by providing a broadband frequency meter probe which simultaneously utilizes a plurality of antennas to sense both low and high frequency regions in the range of frequencies to be measured. A wide dynamic range of field strengths is achieved through the use of a programmable gain amplifier which can be electronically and automatically switched to one of a plurality of predetermined gains. The probe of the present invention is capable of operating under control of a remote meter to sense and return field strength readings to the meter.
A variety of self-checking circuits help insure proper operation of the broadband meter probe of this invention.